dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmente
| japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = |ultimate skills = |tblColour = #8e4412 |textColour =#fff6b5 }} Carmente is a human who was raised on Earth. When her parents died when she was just a child, she found solace in the wild, where the larger beasts took her in as one of their own, raising her into adulthood. She uses the wilds as her training ground, using the unique spots where gravity seems to flux and flow at odd intervals, to improve upon some of the most powerful techniques ever learned by an individual; The Time-Skip abilities. There are only a few individuals who have mastered such capabilities, and Carmente has cemented her position as one of them. Background Carmente was born on a relatively cool day in June, as it was part of her homeland's arctic season and the weather was just on the cusp of turning cold. For the most part, her life was relatively average, up until she turned five. That year, the Winter was exceptionally brutal, and blizzards were rampant. While on their way home, the car she and her parents were in was blown off the road by a strong gust of wind. Her parents were killed by the impact, but the seat in front of Carmente saved her from serious injuries. As she exited the car, she passed out from the cold. She would awaken the next day surrounded by large beasts. She was terrified of their presence, but they did not approach her with malicious intent. If anything, they saw her as a wounded cub to be nursed back to health. The beasts took her in as one of their own, raising her. She would learn how to hunt and fend for herself in the wilds, and would discover parts of the forest where gravity fluctuated greatly. Gravity would be lighter in some places, heavier in others, and she would learn of these places well and use them to train. In her presence, two large avians would accompany her in her later years. Those who tried to fight her and lived to tell the tale gave her the alias of "Carmente the Eagle". In this time, she would learn something about herself. Training in the hardest parts of the forest's gravity increased her strength tremendously, and allowed her body to move naturally in such a way that her reflexes were sharpened greatly. They were high enough that she could use these reflexes and strength to skip time, a highly sought after ability that very few have managed to master. She would begin to train herself constantly to master this ability, and yearns for the chance to use it properly in the future. Appearance Carmente's appearance befits her wild nature. With black hair tied with animal hair into two long tails that rest over her shoulder, she wears a headrest fashioned from the skull of a falcon. Upon her ears are earrings fashioned from animal bone, polished to a shine. Below the neck, she wears a coat fashioned from the hides of many apex predators, fashioned with a hood and made with bone inlays and thread made from braided animal hair. Underneath this is a series of light attire made from lighter furs to provide freedom of movement. Her overall appearance marks the apex predator she has become. Personality To call Carmente cold and distant would be paying her a compliment. She was raised in society just long enough to know how to speak and interact with humanity, but she has much greater understanding of the wilds, limiting her social skills. She's distant towards other people and chooses only to speak to them through the forest she thrives in, or by the animals around her. If they survive this contact, then she'll be willing to speak to them personally. It's her way of initiating conversation with those she deems worthy enough to speak to her, as very few people pique her interest enough to speak to them. Abilities and Powers Carmente's abilities as an Earthling are in a league all their own. Using the forests as her battlegrounds, she has fought some of the fiercest predators the forest had to offer, massive creatures that thrived on parts of the forest where the gravity was more intense. Fighting these beasts on their turf gave her strength that few people are capable of possessing. Combined with her all or nothing fighting style that relentlessly breaks her opponents, Carmente leaves no room for error. Any openings, a slight telegraph of her opponent's moves is all she needs to crush them with her indomitable strength. Time Skip Among the abilities Carmente learned is one she cherishes the most; The ability known as Time Skip. By forcefully opening a hole in between time, Carmente can utilize the ability to jump ahead 0.2 seconds in time, long enough to get through her opponent's defenses and punish them for underestimating her. With how long she has trained in this ability, she knows the proper moments to utilize it, using the ability whenever she sees an opening that she wants to take advantage of as soon as possible.